


when you're around her

by irrow



Series: She's God and I've found her [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrow/pseuds/irrow
Summary: “Whatcha doing Freckles?”“Fuck Mick” Ian said startled, dropping the last few cans of sodaMickey laughed smugly and Ian huffed, trying to suppress her own stupidly infatuated smile as she put the last few cans awayWhen she turned to Mickey the smile reappeared involuntarily; she was so pretty that Ian was struck stupid. She was standing in the middle of the store, sunlight filtering in and crowning the mass of black hair she had piled on top of her head.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: She's God and I've found her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	when you're around her

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks after the first fic but can read as stand alone 
> 
> *** also Mickey uses a gay slur in this fic***
> 
> Probs a bit OOC because they are both girls so I have taken liberties with that 
> 
> For context, in this fic Ian never slept with Kash (or a female Kash equivalent) and this is as if Terry had never found them so their relationship has been developing “normally” months after the sleepover in s3 ep 6
> 
> Please leave me a comment!

Ian unpacked the boxes of fruit; arranging them neatly in the way she knew the ever pedantic Linda would approve of. The stability of this steady job and the respite from her constantly chaotic family was worth enduring the owners bitching. Plus, Mickey now working security definitely had its benefits. 

When the boxes were done she returned to her geometry theorems, Lip was checking her answers in a few hours and she didn’t want her smug older brother to start his “West Point is going to be hard work Ian” talk again. Three times in one week was her limit. With all the stock away she was engrossed in her exercise books willing herself to remember all the shit Lip had been droning on about. 

A couple of hours into her shift she noticed the crate of pop she had missed. She only had an hour or so before Mickey's shift would start and Lip would be filling up the van with stock to sell to the southside. She hadn’t seen Mickey for over a week- she was helping her dad move guns- and she was kinda ridiculously horny. 

Zoning out in her study session had her completely unaware of the Chicago heat that had crept in the store. If Mickey was here she would give Ian shit at her ability to completely zone out when she read. Ian smiled stupidly at the thought, remembering a few weeks ago when Mickey had to pinch her to get her to notice the fact she was butt naked. It was her favourite type of interruption; Hemingway had nothing on Mickey’s tits. 

Huffing she tied her hair up to relieve the sweat pooling at her neck. The incessant ticking of the clock was her soundtrack and she was humming now, moving about the store and swaying her hips to the imagined beat, stocking the fridge with the drinks. 

“Whatcha doing Freckles?”

“Fuck Mick” Ian said startled, dropping the last few cans of soda

Mickey laughed smugly and Ian huffed, trying to suppress her own stupidly infatuated smile as she put the last few cans away

When she turned to Mickey the smile reappeared involuntarily; she was so pretty that Ian was struck stupid. She was standing in the middle of the store, sunlight filtering in and crowning the mass of black hair she had piled on top of her head. It was her eyes that got Ian everytime though, and they were even bluer in the afternoon sun. Mickey’s lips were curved into her usual smirk; the fucker knew how much Ian wanted her. 

“C’mere, Mick”

Mickey sauntered over grabbing the back of Ian’s head and crashing their lips together, a little shocked at her own desperation. Ian transformed the kiss into something soft; stroking Mickey’s cheek and guiding her lips gently against her own. She could taste the cherry chapstick on Mickey’s lips and she licked it off, smug with the knowledge Mickey had worn it for her. Mickey knew it was her favourite and Ian couldn’t even smell the stuff without getting turned on now. 

When they pulled apart Ian was still stroking her neck and looking at Mickey a little too fondly. 

“Fuck’s gotten into you?” Mickey said breathlessly 

“Not you for over a week” Ian joked and Mickey rolled her eyes at her dorkiness 

“Jesus man, you’re such a dyke”

“Guilty” Ian rolled her eyes and placed another lingering kiss on Mickey’s lips; she liked to push her luck occasionally. It seemed to work this time and Mickey reattached their lips licking into Ian’s mouth and letting her capture her bottom lip. Ian knew it was dramatic but she swore that this was the first time she could breathe all week. 

“Miss me?” Ian said teasingly after her hands had firmly grasped Mickey’s ass

“Fuck off” Mickey said smiling “missed your mouth maybe” 

Ian laughed -knowing that’s the closest to mushy Mickey was going to get- and grabbed Mickey by the belt loop of her shorts dragging her to the fridge room with a smirk. 

She pushed Mickey up against the bench until her ass was resting on the edge, her thick white legs firmly in Ian’s grip as she stroked them.

The hickeys had faded and Ian traced them reverently; Mickey looking down at her and tangling her hands in her hair. Mickey tolerated it for a while letting Ian leave fresh mark after mark on her legs until she had enough waiting; “cut the shit Ian, want your mouth”

It was Ian’s favourite recent development that, over the past month, Mickey let her feel how desperate she was for her. Ian was far from insecure about her skills- she had never had any complaints after all- but sex with Mickey was a whole new level. After months of muffled moans ,and an occasional “yeah whatever Gallagher” post orgasm, Ian basked in every sound. 

Ian pulled down her shorts unsurprised at Mickey’s lack of panties and pressed her mouth against her. She was a bit obsessed with the way Mickey tasted- a fact Mickey was all too aware of- and a week without it was too long. Mickey’s hand tightened in Ian’s hair pressing her closer against her pussy. Ian licked into Mickey, moaning at the taste of her and at the feeling of Mickey’s blunt nails pressing into her head. Mickey gasped at the vibrations, her blue eyes closing and dark eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.  
………

When they were both sated Mickey pressed her fingers against Ian’s lips and Ian swallowed her cum, sucking Mickey’s fingers and watching as her eyes grew heated again.

Ian released Mickey's fingers smirking at her dazed expression and pulling her pants up, there wasn’t time to bask in the afterglow Mickey’s talented fingers had provided her, in the chill of the room.

“Jesus, let's get the fuck out of here before my tits freeze off” Mickey said breathlessly pulling at her oversized T Shirt- it was Iggy’s Ian thought- until the sleeves covered her skinny arms. Her dark hair had fallen from its bun with all of Ian’s grabbing and her nose was a little pink from the chill. Ian restrained herself from kissing it; she knew even post orgasm Mickey would object to that.

They walked out of the freezer- mouths kiss bitten and Mickey batting Ian’s hand off her ass- and straight into Lips smug grin. Lip looked knowingly at the two of them and Mickey flipped him off; she knew Ian had spilt her guts to him months ago but that didn’t mean she wanted to entertain his stupid smug face. 

“Don’t say a word” Ian muttered 

“Wouldn’t dream of it little sis, come give us a hand moving these cases” Lip said smugly patting Ian on the arm.

……….

After Kev had loaded the van and Lip had delivered another geometry pep talk they were on their way. 

Mickey was doing her usual “Sgt Slaughter” routine intimidating would-be thieves with her signature smirk and infamous Milkovich reputation. Even those little southside delinquents knew Mickey’s right hook and shiv skills were far from overstated. 

As the shop cleared once again the cool breeze wafted into the store and Ian got back to the books reading over Lips corrections and fixing her mistakes. The two basked in silence for a while before Mickey broke it “Jesus, I can hear your brain working from here”

Ian laughed, flipping her off and looking up from her page. In the early dusk she now noticed the dark circles under Mickey’s eyes. Mickey always was drained and a little jittery after spending time with her psycho dad. It wasn’t just playing straight, everything about interacting with Terry had Mickey’s nerves shot. Mandy escaped most of the Milkovich crime ring; partly because she was the baby but mostly because Mickey had always tried to shelter her as much as she could. But Mickey was smart- Ian knew she would never admit that though- and so she shouldered a good deal of the Milkovich ‘family business’. Ian hated it but everytime she brought it up with Mickey it would end with a fight and Mickey’s stubborn utterance of “I can handle this shit Ian, been doing it for years and it’s got fuck all to do with you”. So she let Mickey tell her what little she was willing and tried her best not to push (although for the perpetually pushy Ian it was more than a little bit of a challenge). 

“Are you still studying your ass off tonight?”

“West Point applications aren’t gonna fill themselves Mick” 

Mickey scoffed “you and that shit”

“Why? Free house tonight?”

“Nah man, Iggy is probably banging some girl and fuck knows when dad will be done with the gun shit. Besides Mandy’s definitely gonna be home, bitch was still moaning about her hangover when I left”

“Yeah, she was texting me about it this morning. I was hoping you were gonna invite me to a sleepover” Ian said it lightly but shot Mickey a look, enough for Mickey to know she meant it but not enough for Mickey to see just how much 

“I fuckin know what you were hoping Gallagher, might have to hold off for a while” Mickey said it casually but Ian could hear the undercurrent of frustration in her voice

Ian sighed, she hadn’t spent the night with Mickey in over two weeks and besides earlier that day it had been over a week since she had even touched her. 

“Jesus, don’t get dramatic, Freckles”

“Whatever Mick, crash at mine tonight?” Ian had been sharing with Lip since she was in diapers but with Carl's ever escalating sex questions the past year she had finally snapped and snagged Frank’s old room. The double bed had definitely come in handy. 

“I gotta head home after this shift, knowing my fucking luck dad will be home”

“Ok ok”

Mickey was softening and Ian’s kicked puppy routine was enough to have her backtrack “Hey, I’ll see what I can do. Should be able to sneak out if your ass can stay awake”

“I’ll be up Mick” Ian’s megawatt smile hit Mickey right in the chest  
……….

It was nearly 1am when Mickey managed to crawl through Ian’s window. 

Ian muttered a half asleep “get naked” before watching Mickey’s moonlit body crawl in beside her. She spooned Mickey tightly, feeling her warmth against her and kissing her bare shoulders. 

“Mmm let's nap now Gallagher, fuck me later” Ian didn’t protest, inhaling Mickey's scent and the two of them slipping into the best sleep they'd had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)  
> Kudos and comments v appreciated


End file.
